


Sick Days

by feralfansie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, sick gay and functional gay, spot is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfansie/pseuds/feralfansie
Summary: spot takes care of a sick albert
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mention of puke

The sun rose over the horizon, shining its light into the bedroom window of the apartment that Spot and Albert shared. Once the light hit Albert’s eyes, pain shot through his head. He groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Today was gonna be a shitty day, he knew that.

But he also knew that he had to power through it. And so, he shoved himself out of bed, careful not to wake his boyfriend, and dragged himself to the kitchen. His head started pounding, and his stomach churned. The ginger used his arm for support as he rested against the counter. He decided not to eat breakfast, at least not now. Neither he nor Spot could cook for shit, and the thought of eating something made him want to puke.

Albert sighs and flops on the couch. He had some time before he had to go into work, so he shut his eyes and prayed that this sickness would subside soon. He could hear Spot stirring in the other room. Al groaned at the noise, and covered his ears with nearby pillows.

“Albie?” The voice of his boyfriend came a few minutes later. “You alright?” Albert looks Spot in the eyes.  
“Just feelin’ a little fuzzy. I’ll be alright.” He reassured him. Spot raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

“Mhm. Sure.” He reached for the thermometer, which he could barely grab since he's so short, and joins his boyfriend on the couch. “Open.”

Albert takes the thermometer in his mouth, pulling a blanket over him. The thermometer beeps a moment later, and Spot takes it out of Al’s mouth, analyzing the tiny numbers on the screen.

“Shit, Al. You’ve got a pretty bad fever.” Albert only hummed in response, burying his face in pillows. “I’m calling you out of work today.” The taller boy didn't have the energy to protest. Spot ruffles his hair as he stands up and calls Albert’s boss, as well as his own. Albert can't make out the words he's saying, and he can feel himself dozing off.

That is, until he feels strong arms grab him from underneath he gets lifted in the air. It was a funny sight, Spot is much shorter than Albert and yet can pick him up with ease. Albert gets carried to the bathroom and is set on the cold floor. It feels nice against his hot skin. He can hear a sound coming from next to him, but it sounds like it’s a hundred miles away. Running water? He didn't know.

The bathtub fills up with warm water, at least Al thinks it is. He pulls off his shirt, but he starts shivering as soon as he does. He was burning up a few moments ago, why was he so cold now? Spot came back with a few things in his arms, Albert couldn't make out their shapes.

Before he knows it, Spot lifts his boyfriend into the tub. The ginger relaxes as soon as his body hits the water. He feels a kiss brush against his forehead, and a soft smile appears on his freckled face. He was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Spot. The latino takes a small amount of shampoo in his hands and starts massaging Al’s head. Albert leans into the touch, letting his eyes flutter shut.

The hot water felt amazing, but he couldn't stay in there forever. The water is drained and Albert almost falls as he tries to get out of the tub. Luckily, Spot’s there to catch him. He gives Al a pair of sweatpants as he pulls a hoodie over his boyfriend’s head.

“Feelin’ better?”

“Little bit…” Albert gets led to their bedroom and climbs on their bed. Spot tucks him in before going to the kitchen. He returns with two cups of tea, one for each of them. Al sits up and takes the cup graciously, gently sipping the drink inside. His head falls against Spot’s shoulder, his eyes starting to droop. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew it was too early to be falling asleep. Spot starts to gently braid the ginger locks.

“Thank you Spottie.” Al mumbles as he succumbs to the tiredness. Spot chuckles as Albert wraps himself around him.

“Of course.” He presses a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “You better not get me sick.” He jokes. But Albert was already asleep. Spot smiles at the sight and turns off the lamp next to him.


End file.
